No tiene
by SilverDark0
Summary: hfghfghcfghgchgngjhgjfgjhjhjkofgkgklgkdlfkdkfkdjfklskfsdjksjdfksjfosjfoskjfoskfskfojslfkskflksjfskfpskgojogjdijgkigfbfjgnjfhf


El cielo estaba cubierto por un manto negro cuando de pronto, un ser diminuto atravesó una pequeña nube que flotaba tranquila en el firmamento bañado en un sin fin de estrellas. El pequeño ser cayó dentro de un amplio lago cristalino que estaba entre dos gruesas montañas rebosantes de vegetación. Cuando salio, completamente empapado de pies a cabeza, le dedica una mirada a sus alrededores, buscando a su anfitrión que le había mandado aquella carta. Pero nada. Solo la oscuridad de la noche y el bosque repleto de altos y gruesos árboles que se levantaban orgullosos tratando de alcanzar el cielo.

Se para frente al camino que se hundía en el lago, se arrodilla y se observa reflejado en el agua, además de ver el majestuoso resplandor de las tres lunas que orbitaban en el firmamento, cubriéndolo todo con su misteriosa luz de distinto color, se mira con detenimiento. Su cabello había cambiado de color, antes era azabache, pero ahora, seguía largo y caído, como puntas de lanzas, pero su tinte había cambiado a un fuerte azul oscuro. Sus ojos, al igual que su cabello, eran del mismo color. Se levanta el flequillo que le cubría la frente para cerciorarse que la marca seguía en su lugar. Ahí estaba. Grande, negra, situada en medio y con unas delgadas marcas que descendían por los lados de la nariz y se internaban más allá de la ropa.

Con ambas manos toma un poco de agua y se la lleva a la boca. La bebe con deleite hasta quedar satisfecho. Antes de levantarse se dedica una última mirada. Todo seguía igual, salvo por el nuevo color de su cabello y ojos, su afilada mirada, sus ojos grandes y vacíos de vida continuaban donde mismo. No era un muchacho feo, pero tampoco tenía una belleza irresistible, era un chico lindo que oscilaba entre los quince y veinte años.

Como no había nadie para recibirlo, después de aparecer repentinamente en el cielo y caer por más de seis mil pies de altura, se interna en el bosque que despedía una brisa fresca y reconfortante.

El bosque tenía árboles altos y gruesos, por esta razón la poca luz de las lunas que llegaba al suelo era interceptada por las anchas ramas repletas de hojas verdes. Pero no había problema, el chico no necesitaba luz, podía evadir fácilmente todos los obstáculos que se le pusieran en frente. Mientras seguía andando, las tinieblas del bosque se hicieron mas espesas y un silencio mortal cayó sobre el lugar. Unos sangrientos ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Observando al muchacho que caminaba con la vista al frente, sin parpadear y sin volverse ni una sola vez.

Sin apartar la vista del frente, al escuchar que unas ramas se movían a su alrededor, se detiene y sin volverse, sus ojos miran de izquierda a derecha. Allí había algo. Oculto entre las tinieblas. No los veía, pero podía sentir sus miradas sangrientas clavarse en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Merodeaban ocultos entre las penumbras. Sin darles importancia y ya habiendo hecho su calculo mental, continua su camino sin volverse a los lados. Si algo llegara a aparecer, pues que aparezca. El joven estaría listo para recibir a quien se le ponga en frente.

Las criaturas de las tinieblas eran grandes en ese mundo, negras, con ojos afilados repletos de ira y un hambre voraz, sus quijadas eran amplias y largas, dentro de sus bocas, un grupo de colmillos largos y afilados esperan ansiosos triturar carne fresca. Sus patas eran como la de los cuervos, se aferraban a los troncos con firmeza y pese a su gran tamaño, eran silenciosos como un gato. Podían ver perfectamente en la oscuridad y algo que odiaban más que la luz solar, eran los intrusos que merodeaban por sus territorios. A quien sea que fuese lo bastante estupido para penetrar en sus dominios, una muerte lenta y dolorosa era lo que les esperaba.

Para mala suerte del joven, que era nuevo en este extraño mundo, él no conocía los alrededores de ese bosque y sin saberlo, comenzaba a internarse más y más en las tinieblas de ese lugar maldito.

Cuando ya se encontraba en la posición perfecta, se detiene, el muchacho era muchas cosas, pero no era tonto. Desde que entro a cierta área del bosque había sentido esos ojos oscuros y esa tenebrosa sed de sangre que le seguía de cerca, asechándolo desde las tinieblas de los árboles. Las ramas se movían en señar de movimiento, el chico estaba ahora rodeado por una horda de monstruos salvajes y hambrientos. Los árboles eran tan altos y espesos que apenas si podía ver las tres lunas cuando volteaba hacia arriba.

Sin esperar un segundo más, atacan las bestias. El primer monstruo se lanzo como un torpedo hacia el chico, estiro los brazos que terminaban en unas afiladas garras negras, abrió su gran boca y mostró los largos y blancos colmillos. Pero en tan solo un segundo y sin cambiar la expresión fría de su rostro, el muchacho lo había evadido y con una velocidad superior a la de las bestias, lo tomo por el cuello y lo estrello contra el suelo con un potente azote.

Era una criatura grande, como de dos metros de alto y sin dificultad alguna, le clavo los dedos en el cráneo del monstruo, este despidió un terrible chillido de dolor, lo levanto del suelo y lo acerco a un par de centímetros de su rostro. Lo quería ver de cerca. Su rostro era negro, sus ojos brillaban de sangre y ante el joven, la bestia le soltó un chillido amenazador. Pero el chico ni se inmuta. Sus brillantes ojos azules miran a la patética bestia y se da cuenta que es tan solo un monstruo come humanos. Sin sentimientos u emociones. Una autentica arma para matar. Se identifico con la criatura y sin miramientos, toma la cabeza del ente con sus dos manos y le aplasta el cráneo provocando que un intenso charco de sangre y partes de cerebro escurran de sus dedos al piso. Antes de morir. La bestia chillo un potente aullido y esa fue la señal para que el resto de la horda saliera de su escondite y atacara.

Al igual que el primero, las demás bestias salieron con los brazos estirados todo lo que podían. Eran como diez o quince de ellas. Pero la cantidad no le importe al joven. Tan pronto como salieron, el muchacho se había quitado de la zona de impacto. A las primeras bestias que lo atacaban, él los recibía con una impresionante combinación de técnicas de lucha. Los monstruos eran fuertes, pero él chico también lo era. Con cada puñetazo que les zampaba en la cabeza o en el abdomen, el claro sonido de los huesos rompiéndose era perfectamente audible para cualquiera, pues se destruían con un sonido terrorífico y eso no era todo, él podía sentir cuando la vida de la criatura se apagaba através de sus golpes.

Pero las bestias seguían cayendo de todas las direcciones, algunas se mezclaban en las tinieblas del bosque, pero la mayoría optaba por un ataque frontal. A una de estas bestias, mientras atacaba al joven, el muchacho lo había tomado por el negro y largo brazo, este era duro y áspero, lo jalo con fuerza y con un fuerte desgarro le había cortado el brazo. Utilizo las garras largas y afiladas de estos monstruos en contra de ellos.

Después de matar a más de veinte de estos engendros, los pocos que quedaban veían al chico con una mirada llena de odio y resignación. Él se quedo de pie, con el brazo cortado de uno de ellos, lo sujetaba como si fuera una lanza, los miraba con sus brillantes y vacíos ojos azules. No había sentimientos detrás de esa mirada, no había miedo, dolor, ira, dicha, orgullo, arrogancia, sus ojos, estaban completamente apagados de toda luz.

Los monstruos probaron tener un poco de inteligencia y se fueron. Le dieron la espalda al muchacho y se perdieron en las tinieblas. El joven no los siguió. Lanzo el brazo hacia donde estaban los otros cuerpos mutilados. Se alejo del lugar con total calma y paz interior.

...

La noche estaba cubierta por un sin fin de estrellas que hacían ver al universo como un lugar místico y repleto de misterios por resolver. Saltando de rama en rama a una velocidad prodigiosa, una hermosa mujer que vestía unas ropas ligeras para darle mayor movilidad en mitad de la oscuridad del bosque, saltaba en busca de alguien, pues miraba en todas las dirección desde la altura.

— ¡Maldición!—decía para si misma—. Que es lo que haremos si algo malo le pasa—se detuvo en una ancha rama y agudizo los oídos en busca del más mínimo ruido. Las hojas al caer, el sonido de las ramas que se mecían con suavidad por el viento. Abrió de par en par sus grandes ojos verdes, estos eran iguales a los de los gatos—. Después de lo difícil que fue traer a un humano a nuestro mundo, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo. Pero aun así la técnica de invocación es extremadamente difícil, pudo a ver caído en cualquier parte. ¿Qué es lo que are?

La hermosa mujer se sentó con las piernas cruzas sobre la rama del árbol, al igual que sus piernas, cruzo sus brazos, cerro los ojos y se hundió en profundas reflexiones.

—De ser posible, me gustaría evitar adentrarme a las profundidades de este bosque—pensó, mientras el viento agitaba su largo cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo—, una vez adentro, esas criaturas no dudaran en atacarme, vencer a una ya de por si es difícil, y lo peor es que esa especie siempre ataca en grupo, si esa persona se adentro y se los topo, las probabilidades de que siga con vida son pocas, pero… me contaron que los pocos seres humanos que fueron llamados a nuestro mundo son excepcionalmente poderosos, aunque también me han dicho que la especie humana es mortalmente débil, tanto que la mas simple de las cosas los puede matar… ¿Qué es lo que are? Podría estar en cualquier parte…

De pronto, el viento trajo un peculiar olor que capto la atención de la mujer. Se incorporo de prisa sobre la rama y comenzó a olfatear con mayor esfuerzo. Se volvía de un lugar a otro, trataba de ubicar la procedencia de ese olor. ¡Era sangre! ¡Sangre fresca a unos tres kilómetros dentro de las profundidades del bosque! Y eso no era todo. No era poca la sangre, se trataba de una cantidad considerable.

Temiéndose lo peor corre a toda velocidad hacia las profundidades negras y frías del bosque. La luz de las lunas poco a poco comienza a menguar. Los árboles se vuelven más y más altos con cada paso que daba, la oscuridad y el frío se hacían cada vez más presentes. La mujer tuvo que utilizar su habilidad natural para ver en la oscuridad y poder guiarse sin problemas.

Era rápida. No podía ser humana. Valiéndose de su visión y de su nariz, en pocos minutos había llegado al lugar donde había olido toda esa sangre. Cayendo desde la altura de un enorme tronco, impresionada y cubriéndose la nariz con un pañuelo que llevaba sujeto a sus ropas, encuentra un autentico cementerio de criaturas de la noche. Caminando sin poder creerlo, los cuenta rápidamente con la mirada, la cantidad superaba los veinte. Alguno de ellos estaban casi intactos, pero claramente tenían golpes mortales en partes de sus cuerpos, la cabeza, el pecho, el abdomen, uno de ellos tenía el cráneo totalmente destruido, otros tenían cortes salvajes en ciertas partes del cuerpo. El hedor de su sangre era asqueroso. El líquido de la vida de estos entes no era rojo, era de un repugnante color morado.

—Que demonios… ha pasado aquí… ¿quien seria capaz de matar a tantos en mitad del bosque y de noche?

Camino por los alrededores tratando de localizar el olor o los ruidos causados por los monstruos, pero no escucho nada. O ya no quedaban o habían huido. Era preferible la primera opción. Mucho más realista la verdad. Pues quien en el pasado hubiese peleado contra estos seres, sabría que eran criaturas arrogantes y vanidosas, confiaban totalmente en su fuerza física, no eran muy inteligentes, pero rara vez huían de una pelea.

La mujer se volvió hacia un camino empinado que estaba en mitad de los árboles, a la izquierda y a la derecha, en mitad de este sendero, un brazo largo y negro estaba en mitad del suelo y frente a este, unas pisadas moradas seguían cuesta arriba.

— ¿Será posible…?—Pensó mientras observaba el camino—. ¡No hay tiempo para pensar, debo encontrarlo, esa es mi misión!

Dio un gran salto y siguiendo las huellas, salta de rama en rama aguzando la vista, los oídos y el olfato al más mínimo cambio. Espera encontrarlo antes de que fuera tarde. Por fortuna, la parte mas peligrosa de este bosque eran esos monstruos come carne, una vez tomado ese camino cuesta arriba, podrían salir del bosque. Pero una vez fuera de él, los peligros podrían aumentar si te encuentras con las personas equivocadas.

...

Podía ver una luz al final del camino. ¿Cuántos kilómetros debió haber recorrido? No lo sabía y tampoco le importaba. ¿Qué eran esas criaturas? Tampoco lo sabía y por el momento, no le interesaba saberlo. ¿Qué era este mundo en cual fue arrogado a varios metros en el cielo? Era lo que le preguntaría a la primer persona con la que se topara.

Cuando finalmente salio, la luz de la luna más cercana lo baño con su brillo. Vestía una camiseta blanca bajo una gabardina de tela negra, un par de pantalones oscuros y unos tenis negros con una raya roja en medio de estos. Aun no se había visto reflejado, pero la sangre morada de esas criaturas de la noche le había manchado la mitad del rostro y una buena parte de su ropa. Aunque podía sentir la sangre en el semblante no le dio la más minima importancia, ya la limpiaría después.

A varios metros del bosque, pudo ver humo que ascendía de forma vertical y olfateo algo comestible. Siguió sus sentidos; mientras más se acercaba, una especie de muralla crecía con cada paso que deba. Cuando ya estuvo frente a ella, calculo que debía medir unos quince metros de altura, era totalmente lisa y estaba hecha de roca sólida. Miro hacia atrás y nuevamente, sin contar sus pasos, había recorrido una larga distancia desde la salida del bosque hasta llegar frente a la pared. Como no pudo ver puertas cercanas y tampoco quería destruir el muro, decidió saltarlo.

Sin dificultad se posó en la parte más alta del muro. El viento lo golpeaba de frente meciendo su largo cabello azul y su gabardina negra que se extendía como una capa. Miro hacia abajo. Un pequeño pueblo que estaba repleto por campo abierto se extendía frente a él y más lejos, unas altísimas torres se vislumbraban a varios kilómetros de este lugar. Observo a los lados. La pared continuaba hasta perderse de vista.

Salto y callo sin hacer el menor ruido. Andaba tranquilamente por aquel campo, pues la gente estaba dentro de sus humildes y modestos hogares. Camino por la desolada y limpia calle, se volvió hacia las viviendas, algunas tenían las cortinas corridas y se podían observar a un grupo de personas. No parecían ser diferentes al joven, salvo por un detalle: bajo los ojos, unas líneas negras se extendía de izquierda o derecha, dependiendo del ojo, hacia los lados y se perdían detrás de la nuca.

Siguió su camino.

...

La hermosa y joven mujer salia del bosque. Justo ahí terminaban las pisas de sangre fresca, pero el olfato le decía que estaba cerca del muro negro y también le avisaba que la persona que buscaba se había dirigido en aquella dirección. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral ante la posibilidad de que los guardias de aquella comunidad lo encontraran.

La gente que vivía del otro lado era en su mayoría amable y poco hostil, pero desde que esos malvados tomaron el control de las Torres Nubladas, enormes construcción que se levantaban por encima de las nubes, el pueblo se volvió desconfiado con los extraños y a menudo violento.

Al recordar la manera en que terminaron las criaturas negras dentro de los bosques, la sola idea de que su invitado les hago daño, acarrearía problemas a su Clan, lo último que necesitaban sería una disputa con la Comunidad Karasu.

Apretó el paso y corrió hacia el frente. En cuestión de minutos llego al mismo lugar, que momentos antes, se encontraba él muchacho. Al igual que él, la joven mujer dio un gran salto de quince metros y se posó en la parte más alta del muro. Lo que estaba haciendo era ilegal y una gran falta de buen juicio, pero tener que correr hasta llegar a la puerta principal y tener que soportar todas las preguntas, el interrogatorio y las demás formalidades, tardaría mucho. Era mucho más fácil y rápido entrar furtivamente, alcanzarlo y explicarle la situación por la que fue llamado. En este punto debe estar muy confundido y nadie sabe como reaccionaria ante un estimulo negativo u positivo.

Además de todo. La velocidad, el sigilo y las técnicas precisas de asesinato eran la especialidad de la joven doncella. Traspasar aquel muro y seguir su camino sin ser detectada, era su orgullo. Sin mencionar que esa comunidad no tenia buenos rastreadores, si tenían buenos ojos, pero carecían de aptitudes auditivas y olfativas, algo que ella tenia de sobra.

Se dejo caer quince metros y callo en cuatro patas, sin hacer el menos ruido. Una vez que verifico que no había alguna presencia por las cercanías, prosiguió su recorrido. Podía guiarse fácilmente, ella conocía una buena gama de olores, el único olor que le resultaba desconocido era el del joven, por lo que seguir sus huellas era cosa fácil. Ya no estaba muy lejos.

Ahora corría por un sendero repleto de árboles, estos no eran tan altos como los del bosque, pero eran gruesos y llenos de hojas. De pronto, se detuvo, agudizo el oído y escucho un par de aleteos que se acercaban a su posición. Con velocidad y precisión salto y se oculto entre las ramas y hojas del árbol mas próximo. Eran ellos. Estaba segura, reconocería ese olor donde fuera.

Un par de estos seres descendió del cielo y se posaron sobre el camino.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo?—Pregunto uno de ellos con exaltación—. ¡Debemos darnos prisa, un infiltrado se metió dentro del muro!

—Espera…—Respondió con tono fuerte—. Juraría que vi a alguien por este sendero, pero desapareció muy rápido…

— ¿Crees que el intruso vino acompañado?

—No lo se. Sea como sea, si viene con un equipo será difícil derrotarlo, al parecer un solo individuo acabo derrotando a toda la guardia del norte.

— ¡Eso es imposible! La guardia del norte esta compuesta por cien de nuestros mejores hombres, es imposible que un solo individuo pueda derrotar a tantos.

— Me pregunto de que lugar viene, solo pocas civilizaciones de este mundo tienen guerreros capaces de realizar esas hazañas. Como sea, vámonos. Quizás fue mi imaginación.

— ¡Espera un momento! El reporte que Yio te mando por la corriente de aire decía que cien de nuestros hombres fueron derrotados.

—Al parecer el sujeto que peleo contra ellos no tenia intenciones de matar, todos están heridos, pero sus vidas no corren peligro…—Hizo una pausa y frunció una mueca de ira en su boca—. ¡Pero lo que mas me molesta, es la arrogancia de ese sujeto!

— ¿A que te refieres? ¿Acaso no es bueno que no haya victimas?

—Eso solo significa que no nos considera una verdadera amenaza, nuestras vidas no significan nada para él, es decir, le da lo mismo mantenernos con vida o matarnos, ¡Es como si nos considerara basura!—se tranquilizo. La joven mujer observaba desde la abertura de las ramas a los dos hombres. Ambos eran altos, de largo cabello negro y de piel pálida, no eran muy vigorosos, pero tampoco tenían cuerpos débiles—. Y no solo eso. Tuvo el descaro de permitir que uno de los nuestros huyera a pesar de que sabía que regresaría con refuerzos, ¿eso que te dice?

El chico que lo acompañaba a leguas se veía que era más joven, pero compartía la misma altura que el hombre maduro a su lado.

—Que tiene la confianza de que puede derrotarnos. No importa cuantos seamos.

—Exacto. No permitiré que un solo individuo se burle de nuestro orgullo como "Cuervos", le ensayaremos que no debe subestimar a nuestra especie.

El hombre maduro hablaba con convicción y gran lealtad hacia su propia especie. A la joven mujer le parecía alguien respetable, pero al mismo tiempo sentía culpa porque el invitado que su Clan llamo desde el Viejo Mundo, estaba causando tantas molestias. Los Cuervos eran orgullos, al menos, en este aspecto, esta Comunidad y su Clan se parecían. Pero… el enemigo al que estaban a punto de enfrentarse era todo, menos débil. Si derrotar a decenas de criaturas de la noche no fue suficiente evidencia, escuchar que había vencido a cien hombres de esa comunidad y que lo había logrado sin provocar una sola muerte, era algo digno de respeto y temor. Ese joven poseía una fuerza digna de un dragón. Aunque todavía no lo hubiese encontrado.

El par de individuos se preparaban para irse. La joven observo oculta desde donde estaba como se transformaban. La línea negra que toda la especie tenía bajo los ojos, comenzó a brillar de un intenso azul. Las ropas tradicionales de su gente, de alguna forma, se habían adherido a su piel y esta a su vez, se teñía de un negro. Su cuerpo se envolvió por un plumaje oscuro. Los ojos se habían afilado. La nariz se estiro y tomo forma puntiaguda y amenazante. Las piernas se transformaron y optaron por una forma animal. De su espalda un par de alas negras y grandes habían aparecido. La transformación en Cuervo había terminado, ambos emprendieron veloces el vuelo hacia el campo de batalla.

La joven mujer bajo del árbol, se sacudió desesperada la cabeza al mismo tiempo que soltaba un controlado grito al cielo.

— ¡Todo esta empeorando!—se sujeto la cabeza con las dos manos, hablo de forma angustiosa y bajo la mirada al suelo—. ¡Ahora será mas difícil moverme por aquí y si alguien me descubre me acusaran de ser cómplice y todo mi Clan tendrá problemas!—cayó de rodillas y trato de controlar su voz—. ¿Ahora que voy hacer? No puedo regresar sin él. Tengo que pensar. Primero, no ha matado a nadie, eso es bueno. Segundo, por el tono de voz de esas personas supongo que los daños recibidos no fueron la gran cosa, lo único herido de gravedad, al menos hasta el momento, es su orgullo. Si lo encuentro y me lo llevo, el problema poco a poco se ira olvidando, ¿cierto?—soltó una pequeña risa forzada para tratar de tranquilizarse—. ¡Bien, en marcha!

La joven mujer siguió el olor de los dos hombres que habían aparecido ante ella. Ellos tenían la ventaja de poder volar y moverse mas rápido, pero ella no se quedaba atrás en cuestiones de velocidad. Aun tenia que ir precavida. Pero ya comenzaba a acercarse donde se concentraban una gran cantidad de olores.

...

Todo parecía ir tranquilo y en paz. El cielo nocturno era muy hermoso, lleno de estrellas que brillaban con intensidad. El firmamento estaba limpio de nubes, por lo que las lunas resplandecían con toda su majestuosidad. Decidió tomarse unos minutos para contemplar la vida su alrededor. Caminaba tranquilamente por un sendero repleto de árboles, ya estaba a punto de salir, cuando salto a la rama mas alta del árbol más cercano, se recostó sobre esta y observo el paisaje que se extendía a su alrededor.

Las torres seguían muy lejos y estas se elevaban altas en el cielo. Comenzó a preguntarse como era posible construir algo como eso, pero al instante dejo de importarle. La arquitectura, aquí o en su mundo, jamás le intereso. Es más, ahora que lo pensaba con mayor detenimiento, nunca mostró interés en nada que fuera creado por los seres humanos, ya sean edificios, templos, autos u aparatos electrónicos, nada de esto había llamado su atención desde siempre.

Se dejo caer por el sueño que comenzaba a invadirlo, este lugar resultaba ser mucho mejor que el mundo del cual venia. Lleno de enormes y molestos edificios, repletos de ruidos, a donde sea que valla ruido y mas ruido. Pero aquí, todo estaba invadido por un silencio delicioso. Solo el tranquilo y natural sonido del viento que mecía las ramas, era lo único audible y era muy cómodo. Tampoco había gente a los alrededores, otro punto para este mundo. Todo permanecía tranquilo y en paz. No es como si esto le importara mucho. Pues este joven se había criado en los ámbitos mas crudos y salvajes que se pudiesen imaginar. Había ocasiones en que mucha paz y tranquilidad le parecían insoportablemente aburridas. En estas ocasiones un poco de caos y destrucción era lo que necesitaba. Pero en algunos momentos, un poco de paz y quietud no eran tan malos.

Abrió los ojos. Lo único que podía ver era al frente, no podía mover la cabeza, estaba en vuelto en una capa húmeda y calida, el lugar en el cual se encontraba brillaba con una pálida luz verde. Quería hablar, pero su boca no se movía, tenia algo dentro de esta. A unos metros de distancia, unas siluetas negras se movían, hablaban entre si, señalaban con el dedo hacia su dirección y otras de esas figuras apuntaban hacia su derecha y a su izquierda.

"_¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué estaban afuera y yo dentro?" _

Fue lo que pensó el ser dentro del contenedor.

"_¿Dentro? ¿Dentro de donde estoy?"_

El ser se sumergió dentro de un profundo sueño.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba fuera. Estaba caminando a lado de un hombre alto, de mediana edad y que vestía una larga bata blanca con un gafete sujeto al bolsillo izquierdo de su atuendo.

_"¿A dónde me dirijo?" _

Fue lo que quería decir, pero no pudo, solo lo pensó. Caminaban por un frío pasillo metálico, era largo e iluminado por luces blancas, estas solo le daban un aspecto mas desolado. El hombre junto a él caminaba moderadamente con la vista puesta al frente, en algún punto él se había quedado unos pasos detrás del hombre y este continuaba sin volverse ni una sola vez.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta que estaba a su izquierda en el pasillo, esta se abrió deslizándose a un lado. La habitación era muy grande, enorme, cerca de la puerta de entrada y salida, había muchos monitores, largos, anchos y planos, en una mesa de acero reposaban algunos teclados y frente a esta, unas tres sillas, igual de metal, en ellas dos hombres tecleaban con gran velocidad algunos datos incomprensibles para la mente común.

El niño que acompañaba al hombre maduro se había quedado todo el tiempo detrás de este, sin hablar, sin poner una sola expresión emocional en su rostro. Miraba con gran frialdad y con unos ojos afilados como cuchillos pero ala vez vacíos a los tres hombres que hablaban.

—…Parece que todo marcha bien…—decía el que estaba sentado en la silla de la izquierda. Seguían hablando.

—…Aun así, nos podría llevar mucho tiempo completar este trabajo…—decía el que estaba sentado a la derecha. Seguían hablando.

—…No importa el tiempo que haga falta, así tengan que pasar años, lo completaremos, tenemos la tecnología y los especimenes, es posible…—dijo el hombre que lo había llevado a esa habitación. Ellos tres seguían hablando. Pero el niño había posado su atención en otra cosa.

Dejo atrás a los hombres que seguían hablando sobre algo que el pequeño no quería escuchar y siguiendo la poca curiosidad que le era permitida tener, camino hacia esos altos y gruesos contenedores de cristal duro, eran decenas de ellos, todos estaban vacíos y repletos de una brillante agua verde. El niño toco el cristal con la palma de su mano, estaba frío y duro. Se alejo unos pasos y noto que todos esos contenedores formaban una especie de espiral y en el centro de este, un contenedor más delgado, pero igual de alto, se levantaba. En el suelo, unos tubos negros salían de cada uno de ellos y se conectaban con el que se encontraba en mitad de todos los demás.

No se había dado cuenta, pero el hombre que lo llevo a esa habitación estaba parado detrás de él, puso una mano sobre su hombro derecho y le hablo con afecto.

— ¿Quieres saber para que los vamos a usar?

El niño lo miro con frialdad, sus ojos estaban vacíos, pero su mirada estaba llena de una extraña voluntad que no concordaba con su actitud.

— ¿Es necesario que lo sepa?—le respondió con una pregunta de forma indiferente.

El hombre sonrío y continúo hablando.

—Claro que no. Tu solo déjanos el trabajo a los adultos, así nos tardemos años, completaremos nuestras ambiciones, ¿quieres saber cuales son?

— ¿Es necesario que lo sepa?—le respondió de la misma forma y en el mismo tono.

—Algún día, pero no hoy y si todo sale como se espera, no serás tu quien se entere. Ahora vamos, regresos al laboratorio.

El niño no dijo nada. Antes de darse la vuelta para emprender la marcha, observa bien el contenedor de cristal que tenia en frente. Cuando tuvo la seguridad de guardarlo en su memoria y guiada por el hombre, ambos salen de esa fría y oscura habitación. Lo último que logra observar es a los dos hombres frente a los enormes monitores observando una imagen completa de un cuerpo y con barras a los lados que contenían información. La puerta se deslizo y ambos salieron rumbo al laboratorio.

Se había quedado dormido. ¿Cuánto tiempo? No lo sabía. Hace mucho que no tenía sueños, solo dormía y entraba a ese mundo negro de cuando cierras los ojos, antes de darse cuenta los abría y comenzaba el día como si nada.

Bajo del árbol y decidió seguir. Esta vez ya se había alegado del sendero repleto de árboles, ahora caminaba por campo abierto, ¿A dónde lo llevaría ese camino? No lo sabía. Pero presentía que estaba a punto de resolverlo. Un grupo de presencias comenzaron a acercarse rápidamente. ¿Cuántos eran? Cincuenta, ochenta, eran cien. Él muchacho se volvió tranquilamente hacia todos los lados para buscar a ese gran número de personas, pero el campo estaba completamente abierto y no veía que nadie se acercara, entonces cuando las presencias ya estaban demasiado cerca, alzo la vista y a lo alto del cielo, un grupo de figuras negras volaba detenida con la vista puesta hacia abajo. Lo habían localizado.

Un par de ellos bajaron en picada y rodearon al joven, ahora se encontraba en el centro, rodeado por criaturas de plumaje negro, ojos afilados y cada uno de ellos portaba un tipo de arma diferente: algunos llevaban lanzas, otros espadas y otros cuchillos.

—Extraño, ¡identifícate!—dijo uno de ellos mientras le apuntaba con su lanza. El arma que sostenía era larga y delgada, terminaba en una gruesa cuchilla, mientras la parte inferior de la misma, finalizaba con un grueso pico—. ¿Quién eres y como entraste a nuestra comunidad?

El joven se volvió para mirarlo de frente. Aunque su rostro no lo expresa, estaba profundamente sorprendido, esta extraña criatura podía hablar, no eran como las anteriores. En los ojos de estos seres había una inteligencia y una voluntad férrea que los anteriores seres del bosque no poseían.

—Salte por el muro—le dijo secamente.

— ¿Lo saltaste?—pregunto confundido. Momentos después, los demás comenzaron a murmurar. El resto permanecía sobre ellos, volando con las cabezas bajas, observándolos—. ¿A que civilización perteneces?

— ¿Civilización?—pregunto confundido.

— ¡No te hagas el tonto! Está prohibido que los seres de otras civilizaciones entren a nuestros dominios sin antes pasar por la puerta principal.

— ¿En que lugar me encuentro?—le pregunto él joven.

— ¿Estas diciendo que saltaste el muro sin antes saber a donde te dirigías?

El muchacho asintió ante la pregunta de la criatura que seguía apuntándole con la punta de su arma.

— ¡Basta de charlas!—grito otro de los seres que estaba a su derecha—. ¿Quién eres? ¿De que comunidad, gremio, clan, ciudad, país o reino, provienes?

—Vengo del cielo—les respondió con indiferencia—. Recibí una carta de invitación y acepte venir.

— ¿Una carta?, ¿de que demonios estas hablando?

—No lo escuches, Yan, este sujeto obviamente trata de confundirnos, es imposible que venga del cielo—dijo uno de ellos.

— ¡Tu, ven con nosotros!

— ¿Adonde quieren levarme?

—Ya que tanto te gustan las bromas, te llevaremos a nuestros calabozos, allí podrás estar tranquilo hasta que decidas hablar—el sujeto frente a él, hizo un movimiento con la mano derecha, en ese instante una cuerda descendió del cielo amarrando al muchacho—, si logras sobrevivir al viaje.

— ¿Y si me rehúso acompañarlos?

Ante esa absurda muestra de valentía, el resto de los cuervos rieron a carcajadas.

— ¿Y que harás?—pregunto uno de ellos—. Por si no te has dado cuenta, nosotros somos más y tu solo uno y para colmo, pareces un debilucho.

El muchacho no dijo nada ante las ofensas del cuervo frente a él. Los que habían descendido batieron sus alas y se elevaron altos en el cielo, se habían reunido con el resto de sus compañeros. Uno de ellos sujetaba con fuerza la gruesa cuerda que amarraba por la cintura al joven.

— ¡Ahora vámonos!

Todos, salvo uno, comenzaron a alegarse. El que tenía amarrado al chico no se había movido de su lugar. Sus compañeros se volvieron hacia él para ver que pasaba. Lo observaron batiendo sus alas lo más fuerte que podía, luego bajaron la mirada y notaron que el muchacho sostenía la cuerda con una sola mano y su mirada estaba posada al frente.

El chico jalo la cuerda y estrello al cuervo contra el suelo con un potente sonido frente a él. Tomo la soga con ambas manos y la rompió al estirarla.

— ¡Maldito!—Grito uno de los cuervos—. ¡Acábenlo!

Y toda la parvada cayó en picada sobre el chico. Este, a su vez, dio un gran salto hacia uno de ellos y le zampo un puñetazo directo en el rostro, este cayó en picada al suelo, pero aun se mantenía con vida, pues no lo había golpeado con la fuerza necesaria como para matarlo. Mientras seguía en el aire, tomo por las alas a uno de ellos y lo condujo al suelo.

La pelea fue mucho más intensa y complicada que con los seres de la oscuridad del bosque, pues estos adversarios tenían la habilidad de volar libres por el cielo y desde allí, cuando vieron que una pelea frontal con el chico no resultaría, le lanzaban las armas que poseían. Este las atrapaba o las destruía. Ninguno de ellos se rindió. Pero el muchacho podía saltar a una velocidad y a una altura que casi se confundía con el vuelo.

La lucha duro varios minutos, pero finalmente los cuervos comenzaron a caer uno por uno. Ahora solo quedaban cinco de ellos. Cada uno tenía una larga lanza como arma. No se las lanzaron pues sabían que el muchacho podía atraparlas en pleno vuelo o romperlas de un golpe. Caían en picada con intensiones de atravesarlo usando la fuerza y la velocidad, pero esto tampoco funciono, pues cuando estaban a tan solo unos centímetros del chico, este atrapaba las lanzas y mientras ellos continuaban sujetándolas, él los estrellaba contra el suelo.

Ahora solo quedaban dos. Uno de ellos aterrizo y decidió pelear en tierra, había entendido que no importaba si fuese en el suelo o en el aire, las probabilidad de vencer a este monstruo seguían siendo nulas.

— ¿Pelearas en tierra?—cuestiono el joven.

Su contrincante estaba frustrado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, era la primera vez que enfrentaba a alguien tan fuerte.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tu?—pregunto su adversario, tratando de controlar su tono de voz—. Esas habilidades físicas que tienes están muy por encima de otros oponentes con lo que he enfrentado.

—Quien yo sea no tiene importancia—levanto el puño derecho y se lo mostró con convicción—. Pelea. Hace tiempo que no tengo una batalla tan divertida.

Eso dijo, pero su semblante continuaba tranquilo y sereno. Si realmente estaba emocionado por la lucha, nunca lo demostró.

Su oponente corrió hacia él y trato de arremeter un golpe con su lanza en el abdomen del chico. Este lo evadió fácilmente. Su enemigo se elevo unos metros en el aire y trato de golpearlo usando su máxima velocidad. En un descuido del muchacho, este no había visto una roca suelta que estaba enterrada en el suelo, tropezó con ella mientras evadía los ataques de su enemigo, cayó hacia atrás y en ese preciso instante su oponente tomo vuelo para ensartarlo con su larga lanza. Pero su movimiento había fallado. El chico tomo la cuchilla con las manos desnudas y con su impresionante fuerza, la había apretado tanto que término destruyéndola en pedazos. Se incorporo velozmente y le zampo una patada en el abdomen a su adversario, este cayó hacia delante, inconsciente.

Una vez derrotados los noventa y nueve enemigos, se incorporo tranquilamente. Uno de ellos aun seguía volando alto en el cielo. El muchacho se le quedo viendo con indiferencia, tranquilo, esperando a que hiciera el primer moviendo. Tenia a sus pies decenas de lanzas o cuchillos largos que podía usar.

El cuervo que continuaba volando, miraba lleno de una furia controlada al joven que lo observaba con unos ojos tranquilos. Él no era ningún idiota, sabía que no podía derrotar a este oponente, así que tragándose el orgullo, se dio la vuelta y huyo lo más rápido que le fue posible. El muchacho, en el momento en que el quisiera, hubiese podido levantar una de las lanzas y arrogársela, pero a esa distancia sumadole su fuerza, las probabilidades de herirlo de muerte eran demasiado altas. Se vuelve hacia el camino y pasando por encima de todos los caídos que aun seguían con vida, se aleja del lugar.

_**Continuara. **_


End file.
